2018
2018 on Emmerdale. Romance Is Dead January 2018 would start with a fire at The Woolpack caused by Noah barging in on Charity and Ross's "Romantic Night In". He would release his anger. He angrily picks up a candle and drops it on the floor. Ross is horrified and Charity is fuming. Noah then trips over the candle and lands face first into the fire. The fire quickly spreads to the cellar, where multiple gas canisters are kept. Chas runs to the cellar to try and stop the fire, but when the canisters explode, the roof caves in and knocks Charity and Ross unconscious. Firefighters, police and paramedics arrive. Noah is declared dead, whilst Ross is in a critical condition. Charity is okay, but wonders where Chas is. She begins to run to the cellar, but is stopped by a police officer. Firefighters put the fire out, but another gas canister explodes out of nowhere, killing the police officer blocking Charity. Charity runs past him to find Chas unconscious. More gas canisters explode. Noah has died, and Ross has flatlined. As nurses urgently do CPR at the hospital, Ross wakes up with absolutely no recall of what had happened. He thinks he is fine, and gets out of the bed and tries to walk out. A nurse advises him to get out of bed, but when he throws a punch, security is called. Ross collapses in shock. Ross "dies". Horror Hallucinations In February 2018, Noah Dingle's funeral takes place. Charity weeps over his grave. Somebody taps her on the shoulder. She immediately turns round and finds Kim Tate standing. Kim immediately grabs Charity's hair and pushes her onto Noah's headstone. She bangs her head, but gets back up and kicks Kim to the floor. She strangles her, but Ross, who apparently died after The Woolpack explosion, turns up and stops the catfight. Charity is shocked to see "Dead Ross", but when Ross reveals he was discharged from hospital, Charity and Ross reunite. Until Emma Barton, who really did die after Moira pushed her off Hotten Viaduct, returns. Charity is shocked, but collapses. It turns out Emma was a hallucination. Kim spots an opportunity to murder Charity, so she gets down and presses against Charity's chest to stop her breathing. Ross picks her up and throws her on the floor. He horribly kicks her in the head, face, chest and legs. Ross runs off and catches a bus out of Emmerdale. In Charity's hallucinations, she has a flashback to Noah throwing the candle onto the floor. Emmerdale Exits In March 2018, Charity leaves Emmerdale on a bus. She goes to live with a guilty Ross in Southampton. Kim Tate is left in a coma, but wakes up. James Tate is by her side. The Tate family reunite, but when James is offered an engineering job in Derby, The Tate's move to Derby. The Woolpack is knocked down, and a new pub is rebuilt. "Emmerdale Ale" opens on 31st March 2018. Devastation, Devastation! On 1st April 2018, a series of pranks are played around the whole village. Emmerdale Ale is robbed and vandalized. Somebody has thrown a hammer through Ashley Thomas' stain glass window, Home Farm has been robbed! David's Shop is smashed up! One of The Dingle household's walls has been taken out and has been replaced by a fence. The farm gate has been opened, and the pigs roam around Emmerdale. The villagers describe these pranks as "utter carnage". When David's shop is entered again by the prankster, David grabs a baseball bat and whacks the prankster around the face. Unfortunately, the prankster runs off, but luckily, the villagers are standing right outside the shop with a police car waiting. The prankster is revealed to be Daz Eden! Victoria is shocked. Daz is arrested on suspicion of theft and criminal damage. David Metcalfe is arrested for assault, but is released after his arrest. The village is torn apart when a much loved resident sadly passes away. Eric will die in his sleep, leaving David suicidal. Tracy is also devastated. Jacob sobs quietly to himself. When Leanna comes over, Jacob orders her to go away, but when she refuses, he pushes her. She then grabs a rock and hurls it at Jacob. Hurting enough, Jacob sobs. When he sees a knife in the shop, he runs and threatens her. However, she pushes him over and runs off. Jacob angrily chases after her, dropping his knife. Leanna is terrified and wants him to stop. Jacob stops running, but Leanna doesn't see and runs straight into the path of a car, sending her flying. Jacob smirks. The Doctor Will See You Now It turns out Leanna's father is not Dr Cavanagh. Instead it's the new GP, Dr Douglas. He is Leanna's father. When Jacob goes for a check up, Mick Douglas gets violent and pins him up against a wall. He shouts at him, saying Leanna caused her own death by mimicking him and running when he stopped. Mick tells him to stop lying and calls him a KILLER. Jacob is devastated. He pushes Mick over and dashes out of the surgery. He runs to the shop where police are standing, waiting for him. He runs over to Lisa's house where he hides upstairs. The police raid the house, but Cain stops them, covering for Jacob. When they are turned away, Jacob comes down and thanks Cain, but the police raid the house again, and arrest Jacob. My thoughts - GHDmnespafro This is all great apart from The Woolpack being changed to the Emmerdale Ale lol! But apart from that, really good.